las pruebas de la vida
by zoroxrobinxchopper123
Summary: ¿por que las peores cosas les pasan a las mejores personas?.- se preguntaba un chico de peculiar cabello verde en una ambulancia que transportaba a una hermosa chica con grandes quemaduras por todo su cuerpo, pero eso no era lo peor, si no la criatura que llevaba dentro.
1. Chapter 1

¿Por qué las peores cosas siempre le pasan a las mejores personas?.- se preguntaba un chico de un peculiar cabello verde dentro de una ambulancia que, iba a gran velocidad transportando dentro a una chica con quemaduras de 2do y 3er grado, todo fue por lo que paso esa mañana: En la preparatoria de una gran ciudad, un grupo de tres chicas se encontraban limpiado unos conductos, pues el aire no entraba puro a las aulas, en los cuales solo cabía una, la que, al parecer se llamaba robín, pues era la más delgada de las tres, pero antes de todo debían abrir la pequeña puerta de metal que estaba atascada, así llamaron a zoro, un "amigo" de robín, al abrirla se despidió de Robín y volvió a las canchas a jugar futbol americano, robín se metió al conducto con una botella de diesel y un trapo, mientras lo aceitaba y limpiaba la puerta se cerró a sus pies, sin tomarle importancia siguió limpiando, pues pensaba que era una simple broma, todo cambio cuando, de la nada, el conducto comenzó a incendiarse, robin entro en pánico pues estaba llena de diesel que caía, al moverse para intentar patear la puerta el diesel sobrante le cayó encima y las llamas se hicieron mayores, robin gritaba, esperanzada de que alguien la escuchara. Mientras zoro jugaba escucho un grito, se escuchaba como la voz de robin así que corrió a los conductos y al ver la puerta cerrada pensó que fue un pequeño juego y se dio la vuelta, pero, de la nada escucho un pequeño "auxilio" toco la puerta y retiro la mano, estaba hirviendo, pero sacando fuerzas tomo la puerta y la arranco, miro sus manos, estaban sangrando y llenas de ampollas, se asomó al conducto y miro los tenis de robin, envueltos en llamas, midió rápidamente el espacio y con dificultad se internó en él, giro sobre robin, haciendo que ella quedara sobre su pecho y se deslizo hacia afuera, rozando su espalda con los barrotes de metal que la quemaban y mataban los tejidos, al salir una ambulancia los esperaba, se llevaron a ambos son prisa, robin se desangraba, tenía todo el cuerpo quemado… estaba muriendo. Al entrar al hospital llevaron a robin a una habitación y a zoro lo dejaron en la sala de espera, mientras le hacían las practicas a robin, descubrieron algo sorprendente, ella estaba embarazada de 1 mes, y el pequeño no había sufrido daño alguno, estaba a salvo y al parecer sobreviviría. Mientras zoro esperaba en la sala de espera sentía como sus fuerzas se iba, estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre, y su cuerpo pedido que la regresaran, unos minutos después lo hicieron pasar para curarle las heridas y hablar sobre el estado de robin, no estaba grave, pero tampoco estaba estable, mientras platicaban llego una enfermera: -disculpen, hay un chico llamado Monkey D. Luffy pidiendo ver a la menor Nico Robin ¿lo hago pasar o que le digo?.- los médicos miraron a zoro, el asintió afirmando. -el es su hermano mayor, déjenlo pasar.- cuando Luffy entro y miro a robin así, estallo en llanto ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Acaso no había sufrido demasiado? Luffy se dejo caer en la silla que estaba al lado de la camilla de robin, y comenzó a llorar mientras tomaba la mano de robin y la apretaba con delicadeza, zoro puso su mano en el hombro de Luffy y dejo que algunas lagrimas traicioneras cayeran de sus ojos impactando en las blancas sabanas de la camina, en la cual robin descansaba, zoro apretó el hombro de Luffy y suspiro. -Luffy, vamos, debes hablarle a tus padres y decirles. Este asintió algo decaído y les llamo. -papa, debes venir al hospital, robin esta grabe. 


	2. una confesion, una despedida y una carta

-Luffy, vamos, debes hablarle a tus padres y decirles. Este asintió algo decaído y les llamo. -papa, debes venir al hospital, robin esta grabe. Este salió corriendo hacia aquel hospital y al llegar, miro a zoro y se lanzó contra él enojado, mientras tanto Olvia se quedaba detrás, mirando como Dragón regañaba al pobre de zoro. -de seguro todo fue por tu maldita culpa, ¡estúpido Roronoa! Zoro se quedó callado y Luffy lo miro con rabia, sin poder evitarlo corrigió a su padre-. -no padre, de no ser por zoro… ¡robin habría muerto! Se metió al conducto hirviendo, donde estaba robin, no le importó el dolor, con tal de salvarla ¡no cualquiera hace eso! Piénsalo, mira sus heridas si no me crees. Dragon lo miro fijamente y zoro fijo sus ojos en los de el, amos tenían los ojos rojos por haber llorado o por rabia, pensó en todos esos días en los que le prohibía a robin ir con el por decir que era un mal ejemplo, pero, no todo fue como el pensaba, jamás creería que zoro arriesgaría su vida por su pequeña hija. -está bien Luffy, si el SR. Dragón no quiere que este aquí, está en todo su derecho, él es el padre de robin… y yo… solo soy un amigo, creo que mejor me iré, me avisas como siguen las cosas con Robin… por favor. Zoro se dio media vuelta después de decir eso, dispuesto a largarse de ahí para no estar cerca de Dragón, que, al parecer, no le caía bien y zoro no quería estar incomodo hay, pero Luffy lo interrumpió y lo tomo del brazo: -no zoro, tú no te vas, el ya no tiene derecho sobre Robin, se separó de mi mama hace tiempo y no puede ponerle órdenes a ella, así que, que te valga madre lo que él te diga. Zoro se dio la vuelta, miro a Dragón, estaba rojo de rabia y salió de aquella habitación echando humo y diciendo maldiciones, en cuanto salió Olvia se dejó caer al suelo, soltando saladas lágrimas, mientras se acercaba a robin y tomaba la mano de ella entre las suyas. -¿Cómo… como le paso esto a mi hija y a roronoa-san?-… Luffy miro a zoro, este asintió y le conto detalladamente como paso todo, por lo menos lo que el sabia y omitía algunas partes para que no se preocupara. -Roronoa –san… muchas gracias, sin ti… mi pequeña niña, estaría muerta, te lo compensare, de verdad, te juro que te lo compensare. Zoro negó sonriendo. -no necesito nada olvia-san, con que robin este viva, es más que suficiente para mi, esa es mi recompensa. Olvia sonrió abiertamente, sabía bien que zoro tenía algo que ver como robin por que no cualquiera haría semejante cosa solo por salvarle la vida, muchos la hubieran dejado morir. Siempre cuidaba de ella, la acompañaba a casa después de la escuela, la llevaba y traía, el silencio se sentía incómodo así que olvia lo rompió: -Roronoa-san de todos los chicos que, se han fijado en mi hija, eres el único que me agrada, y, aquí entre nosotros, tu … le gustas a ella. Luffy comenzó a reír a carcajadas al ver el sonrojo de zoro, entro el medico a ponerle mas solución salina a Robin y al ver el rostro de zoro pregunto. -joven, ¿se siente usted bien? Lo veo demasiado rojo de la cara. Zoro negó y salió de la habitación echando humo, dentro todos comenzaron a reír. **********************un mes después**************************** -un mes en coma, ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué no fui yo? Daría lo que fuera para que no le hubiera pasado esto-.. Decía zoro entre sueños, dormía a un lado de robin, sosteniendo la delicada y vendada mano de ella entre las suyas, Olvia dormía en un sofá, pegado a la puerta de aquella habitación, de la nada, Robin abrió los ojos, volteo la cara y miro a zoro, su cuerpo estaba adormecido y poco a poco comenzó a despertar, sintiendo el dolor de golpe soltó un grito desgarrador, haciendo que zoro cayera de la silla y olvia despertara de golpe mirándola con miedo, zoro corrió a buscar a un doctor y al verlo lo jalo del brazo hacia donde estaba Robin, con los ojos llorosos, el doctor le coloco unos calmantes y la checo un poco, después salio de la habitación, dejando solos a los tres, zoro miro a robin y acercándose a ella le acaricio tiernamente la mejilla, pero olvia tosió y zoro volteo un poco sonrojado. -pues, como robin ya ha despertado, me gustaría ir a darme una ducha, vuelvo en un rato ¿esta bien? Cualquier cosa me marca, sr olvia. Esta asintió y miro a robin, esta sonreía algo adormecida. -asi que robin… hablemos de Roronoa san ¿sientes algo por el? Robin se quedó callada y algo sonrojada, suspiro y comenzó a hablar. -pues, eres mi madre y te tengo confianza… la verdad es… *****************************mientras tanto************************************ Zoro había llegado a su casa y llamo a Luffy, este llego lo más rápido que pudo, mientras zoro se bañaba este preparo algo rápido de comer, cuando zoro salió se cambió rápidamente y se rasuro, pues tenía una pequeña barba, que lo hacía mirarse mucho mayor, después de comer salieron al hospital, pero antes compraron unas rosas, al llegar robin sonrió. -zoro, te fuiste en cuanto desperté y no pude saludarte bien. Este sonriendo se acercó a ella y la abraso con delicadeza-… olvia salió de la habitación riendo por lo bajo-… -vamos zoro, bésala que mi madre no está-.. Zoro miro a robin sonrojado y se acercó a ella con timidez y la beso con ternura, en ese momento entro olvia, zoro se separó sonrojado de robin y miro a olvia, esta sonreía abiertamente. -no debes ocultarlo Roronoa-san, se que estas con mi hija, la verdad hacen linda pareja. Zoro paso la vista de olvia a robin, ambas reían y se miraban entre ellas. -solo… te diré algo Roronoa-san-… zoro trago en seco-… ¡! Bienvenido a la familia! Este suspiro y sonrio abrasando a robin. ********************* tres semanas después**************************** Por fin, este dia, robin salía del hospital, mostrando grandes mejorías, pero… algo inquietaba a zoro, era el hecho que…. En una semana se iria a otra ciudad por problemas familiares, toda esa semana estuvieron juntos, y robin no pudo encontrar un momento para contarle a zoro de su EMBARAZO, que, al parecer había sobrevivido a las quemaduras, sin duda alguna, esa pequeña criatura que casi llegaba a los 3 MESES tenía algo que hacer vivo, por el momento solo Olvia y Robin sabían lo del embarazo. El dia que zoro partiría, robin lo acompaño a la central de autobuses, donde se separarían, por 3 largos meses, cuando el camión estaba por marcharse y la gente comenzaba a subirse, robin salto a los brazos de zoro y susurro: -zoro… te esperare… con muchas ansias y ¿sabes?... tenia miedo de decírtelo pero-… robin comenzó a llorar y se abraso con mas fuerza a el-.. estoy embarazada… serás padre… cumplí… cumplí tres meses ya. Zoro la miro, esperando que fuera broma, pero miro los ojos de robin, notando que no era un simple juego y sonrió abrasándola. -Robin… ¿crees que no sospechaba?... si hubieras tenido el valor de decírmelo… podría haberme quedado… pero… por favor, espérame solo tres meses… volveré por ti… ya decía que era extraño lo que me dijo el médico aquel día. Zoro miro a robin y acaricio "el lugar" donde se encontraba su pequeño hijo aun no nacido, robin comenzó a reír. -Zoro… estas mal, hay no es-… dicho esto coloco la mano de zoro en su vientre y zoro se sonrojo, miro que solo faltaba el y entro al camión que lo llevaría lejos de robin por tres largos meses, en los que tendrían que soportar la maldita, robin volvió al auto y miro una nota de zoro, rápidamente los ojos de robin se llenaron de lágrimas ¿terminara conmigo? Pensaba mientras la leía, comenzó a llorar, de rabia, miedo, enojo, no sabía bien el por qué, esa carta decía miles de cosas en pocas palabras, tantos sentimientos escritos en papel, tantas cosas que quería aclarar, al llegar a casa se encerró en su habitación abrasando su vientre y lloro, lloro toda tarde y noche… 


	3. skype, violacion y un reencuentro

Zoro… estas mal, hay no es-… dicho esto coloco la mano de zoro en su vientre y zoro se sonrojo, miro que solo faltaba el y entro al camión que lo llevaría lejos de robin por tres largos meses, en los que tendrían que soportar la maldita, robin volvió al auto y miro una nota de zoro, rápidamente los ojos de robin se llenaron de lágrimas ¿terminara conmigo? Pensaba mientras la leía, comenzó a llorar, de rabia, miedo, enojo, no sabía bien el por qué, esa carta decía miles de cosas en pocas palabras, tantos sentimientos escritos en papel, tantas cosas que quería aclarar, al llegar a casa se encerró en su habitación abrasando su vientre y lloro, lloro toda tarde y noche… -Dos largos meses ya han pasado…. Desde que no nos vemos, no sabes cuánto te extraño. Robin leyó aquel mensaje sonriendo melancólicamente, lo extrañaba demasiado y estos dos últimos meses habían sido de lo peor, todo su sufrimiento se lo debía a "su padre" mientras contestaba el mensaje su computadora sonó, miro que era una invitación para una video llamada por medio de "skype", no recordaba hacer añadido a aquel contacto pero por curiosidad acepto a aquella llamada, enfoco la cámara a su rostro. -Debería regañarte por aceptar estas llamadas sin saber quién es, Robin. Esta miro bien a la cámara, estaba un poco obscuro, la luz se encendió dejando ver a zoro, llevando una camisa sacada negra, no había cambiado mucho, dejando de lado la barba que le crecía, tendría unas semanas apenas, robin sonrió. -zoro… ¿Cómo?... ¿no tenías prohibido hablarme? Los mensajes, esto ¿no te regañaran? -si no se dan cuenta no pasa nada-… zoro comenzó a reír al ver la cara de robin-… tranquila, no pasara nada, si tengo permiso de hablar contigo. Robin seguía negando… su celular sonó, lo miro y sonrió…. Era otro mensaje de zoro. "O es la maternidad o te vez aún más hermosa que hace dos meses… Te amo" Robin levanto la vista, un pequeño rubor se hacía presente en su rostro. -bueno Robin, ¿no quieres hablar ya? ¿Te incomode? ¿Estás bien? Responde al menos una. Esta levanto la vista rápidamente, su rostro estaba rojo, sus ojos rojos y unas finas lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, cayendo en las sabanas-… -l…. lo siento zoro… es que… dos meses y… te extrañaba demasiado… no supe cómo reaccionar. -n… no llores Robin… ya solo falta un mes para que este contigo y con… el… la… bueno no se… con nuestro hijo ¿ok? Solo espera ¿puedes?-… ella asintió y se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa, zoro la vio y comenzó a reír. -con que Razón no encontraba mi camisa de manga larga… una hermosa chica la tomo para usarla de pijama. -es que… las demás me apretaban del vientre y era incómodo y la mire y… olía a ti, no pude resistirme, cuando me la pongo siento que estas aquí conmigo, protegiéndome de todo daño. Se miraron a los ojos unos minutos, el silencio que se había creado, no era incómodo, si no agradable, mientras tanto, en la habitación de robin la puerta de abrió de golpe, revelando detrás de ella un señor ya mayor, mirando a robin, de forma extraña. -¿Qué hace usted aquí? Por ser el novio de mi madre no tiene derecho a entrar como si nada aquí, debe tocar primero, no sé si usted este enterado de eso. -mira niñita, yo no estoy aquí para hablar, tu mama no está y tu… estas muy hermosa Robin trago en seco… ¿le haría lo que estaba pensando? Al estar embarazada estaba indefensa, no podría defenderse sin la consecuencia de poder perder al bebe, lentamente se fue acercando a ella. -si me hace algo…- no termino de hablar pues recibió una bofetada, por el impacto quedo a la orilla de la cama, aquel señor no sabía pero, zoro miraba todo, estaba más que enojado, quería matarlo ¡maldita distancia!. Aquel viejo la empujo, haciendo que cayera, zoro escucho el sonido sordo del cuerpo de robin contra el suelo, se mordió el labio con tal fuerza que comenzó a sentir el sabor a metal en su boca, Robin se levantó e intento correr, pero, cayo de bruces en el suelo, "sukish" la tomo de los cabellos y la pego a la pared, aspirando su aroma, robin forcejeaba inútilmente. -no te resistas pequeña, bien sabes que te va a encantar. Robin negó y lo miro con desprecio, escupiéndole en la cara, sukish la volvió a golpear, Robin gritaba desgarradoramente, lloraba, imploraba piedad, sus rodillas se doblaban, de su labio salía sangre, su nariz y ojo morados, zoro se quedó paralizado ¿Qué podría hacer? De repente le llego una idea, todo el celular y le marco a Luffy. -tu ¡escúchame! ¡Corre a la casa de robin! ¡Rápido! ¡tienes que ayudarla! Luffy sin decir nada corrió y llego, la busco y corrió a su habitación al escuchar los sollozos, cuando sukish estuvo satisfecho del cuerpo de robin la dejo caer al suelo, miro su cinturón y tomándolo comenzó a darle cintarazos, robin, con tal de cuidar su vientre se abraso las rodillas y se dejó pegar, solo quería que su pequeño viviera, no le importaba el dolor si su pequeño vivía, solamente sollozaba, trataba de ocultar su dolor, la puerta dejo ver a Luffy, al ver a la escena, robin sollozando, sukish con el cinturón, zoro en la pantalla, su primera reacción fue un puñetazo directo a la cara de sukish, zoro miro a robin levantarse y caminar con dificultad hacia el, cuando llego sonrió, su nariz y boca sangraban, sus ojos cansados y morados, los ojos vidriosos, maquillaje corrido por sus mejillas, su cabello enredado, aun así, sonriendo, zoro entendía que, cuando uno sufre demasiado , sin importar lo que pasara, sonreía. -robin…¿estás bien? ¡cómo se atreve ese idiota a hacerte eso! Robin seguía sonriendo, pero, de la nada las lágrimas comenzaron a correr de nuevo. -z...zoro, estoy bien… solo… me preocupa el bebe… ¿crees que este bien? -el pequeño es tan fuerte como la madre-… zoro sonrió-… Robin, tienes que ir al doctor. Esta negó, pero, sintió algo extraño en su ropa interior, coloco su mano entre sus piernas y al levantarla se congelo, estaba sangrando, sin decirle nada a zoro, volteo a ver a Luffy, este la miro y asintió, paso el brazo de ella por sus hombros y la saco de la casa, zoro tomo su chaqueta y corrió, pero volvió tomando unas cuantas cosas, y asi quedo la habitación de robin sola, con sukish inconsciente en el suelo, sangrando de la cabeza. Al llegar al hospital metieron a robin de urgencias, la sedaron y dejaron unas horas dormida, para poder parar la pequeña hemorragia que había tenido. Pasando unas horas, robin despertó, mirando a Luffy sonrió y se acostó de lado, cubriendo su vientre con una sabana blanca. **************************mientras tanto******************************* Un avión aterrizo, un joven chico de cabello verde salió corriendo por la ciudad hasta llegar a un hospital, llegando a la recepción se resbalo agarrándose del mostrador. -señorita ¿se encuentra aquí la joven Nico Robin?-… esta asintió - se encuentra en la habitación 14, adelante. Zoro agradeció y corrió, al llegar toco la puerta temblorosa. -adelante-…susurro la voz quebrada de Luffy, cuando entro, miro a robin recostada, con los ojos cerrados, abrasada a su vientre. -¿Cómo esta Robin, Luffy? Cuando robin escucho su voz levanto la vista, al verlo, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas e intento levantarse, pero zoro se apresuro a su lado sonriendo y la abraso. -zoro ¿Cómo estás aquí? Son muchas horas de distancia ¿Cómo pudiste llegar? Zoro no dijo nada, y apretó mas a robin contra el, Luffy lentamente salio de la habitación, dejándolos solos, cuando escucharon la puerta cerrarse comenzaron a reir y zoro pego su frente a la de robin y acaricio su mejilla. -zoro… ¿no te regañaran si saben que viniste?-… zoro negó sonriendo -si no se enteran no y yo, no les voy a decir. La miro a los ojos y se fue acercando lentamente a ella, cuando sus labios se rozaron alguien entro a la habitación, era Dragon, el padre biológico de robin y Luffy. -¡Alejate de mi pequeña hija maldito depravado! ¡ya se lo que le hiciste! 


	4. Bienvenido a la familia Roronoa-san

zoro lo miro incredulo ¿hablaba enserio o era una broma? ¿enserio venia y le gritaba sin saber lo que paso? - padre, por favor ¿si?, no levantes falsos en nombre de zoro ¿sabes que paso? ¿tienes pruebas de que lo hizo el? ¿crees que estaria aqui conmigo? no, hubiera huido, pero no, esta aqui conmigo. Dragon miro a zoro, estaba un poco apenado con aquel chico, asi que bajando la cabeza intento disculparse con el. - yo... lo siento, es que... no supero que mi pequeña bebe este en estas condiciones, embarazada y... con esto... robin se quedo callada, mirando las blancas sabanas, tan blancas como la primera vez que llego a aquel hospital, de la nada, miles de recuerdos atacaron su mente, el fuego, zoro, su llegada, el miedo de perder a su bebe, cuando desperto, todo, apreto las sabanas con fuerza y algunas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, esta intentaba contenerse mientras zoro miraba fijamente a Dragon. -lo entiendo Sr. Dragon, pero, por favor, confie en que yo cuidare bien a su pequeña, por favor, tengame confianza, solo... le pido un favor... tengo que irme, pero... volvere en un mes ¿podria cuidar de ella mientras vuelvo? Dragon miro un poco confundido a zoro ¿que podia hacer? tenia que cuidar de ella, no queria que volviera a aquella casa y que estubiera sufriendo los abusos de aquel estupido. - esta bien, Roronoa, cuidare de ella, yo y luffy la cuidaremos, pero nada de irse y no volver, por que yo mismo voy y lo busco ¿entendio? ¿entendiste robin? viviras bajo MIS reglas y tendras que obedecerme EN TODO. zoro y robin asintieron, pero robin se puso seria y miro a su padre a los ojos. -pero... papa ¿ mama puede irse conmigo? no la quiero hay por que... no quiero que el la siga maltratando y bueno, ella sufre mas que yo. la habitacion se quedo en silencio unos minutos. -eso quiere decir... robin... ¿! que ese cabrón las hacia sufrir a ambas y ustedes como estúpidas no decian nada!? esta agacho la vista, malos recuerdos de nuevo, aquel señor, ella, golpes, maltratos, de todo, su madre, llorando, pidiendo piedad, abortos de Olvia, era ademaciado para ella y miro a zoro, esperanzada de que el contara lo que sabia, este asintio y se sento en la silla que estaba al lado de la camilla de robin, cruzo los brazos y comenzo a hablar. - primero que nada Sr. Dragon, con mucho respeto hacia usted... !como mierda la insulta sin saber la maldita historia! ahora si, dejeme contarle lo que se... desde que voy a visitar a Robin, he visto como aquel cabron le pegaba a la Sra olvia... ninguna quiso hacer nada, pero el dia en que lo mire intentando tocar a Robin... me cabree mucho y no pude mas que soltarle unos buenos golpes... AL MUY HIJO DE... Robin le jalo el brazo y zoro se quedo callado, Dragon se levanto mirando zoro fijamente y le comenzo a gritar... -!¿ y tu de estupido no haces nada?! ¿como puedo confiarte a mi hija si no la ayudas en eso? zoro lo miro y se levanto, apreto los puños y se relajo un poco. -!yo siempre la he cuidado y defendido! que no le cuente es otra cosa, no hable sin saber, por favor, que la gente se ve mal haciendo esas cosas. Robin se levanto y se puso entre ambos, poniéndose de frente a zoro, este la miro, ella sonrio y le guiño el ojo despues se volteo. -padre... por favor, zoro... el siempre me ha cuidado y defendido... de cualquier cosa... es la mejor persona del mundo. Dragon aun no se confiaba del todo de zoro, pero suspirando miro a Robin y le extendio la mano a zoro. -bueno, Bienvenido a la familia joven Roronoa zoro correspondio al gesto y robin sonrio, despues zoro miro a Robin de arriba a abajo. -Srita. robin ¿me podria decir que hace usted de pie? Robin se mordio el labio, mas para no romper en carcajadas que por otra cosa, Dragon se cruzo de brazos y la miro severamente, Zoro la tomo em brazos y la deposito de nuevo en la cama, cuando la acosto, Robin lo tomo del cuello y lo beso, Dragon finjio mirar hacia otro lado, pero despues de unos minutos se desespero. -haber chicos, ya separense ¿no es mucho? ambos soltaron unas carcajadas y zoro se paro. -Sr dragon, hoy me quedare con ella por la noche ¿esta bien? el asintio y salio, dejandolos solos. ************************************************** AL DIA SIGUIENTE***************************************************** -Robin, por el hecho de que pudiste salir no significa que puedes estar corriendo por hay. Robin lo miro sonriendo, estrecho con mas fuerza su mano y enterro sus pies en la arena humeda de la orilla de la playa, zoro la siguio y, a lo lejos, robin miro la figura de algo, zoro se puso a su lado sonriendo. - Señorita Robin ¿ le apetece comer algo para celebrar esta noche donde se ve mas que hermosa? esta lo miro, ¿era enserio? no podia creer el detalle que zoro habia tenido con ella, poco a poco se acercaron y Robin logro mirar una mesa, cubierta por una fina tela blanca, encima un par de copas y dos platos vacios, ademas de una botella encima, al verla comenzo a reir " jugo de manzana" decia la botella, ademas, atras, un enorme ramo de rosas, y una pequeña banda tocando la melodia de " sabes", zoro la ayudo a sentarse y comenzaron a comer bajo las estrellas, escuchando el sonido del mar, mirando el atardecer, al final de la cena, siguieron su camino, pero, robin ahora con un hermoso y gigante ramo de rosas. 


	5. ¿todo va a acabar?

*****************************24 DE DICIEMBRE**********************************

-Por fin volveré a ver a Robin-… zoro encendió el auto y puso marcha hacia donde estaba Robin, a una pequeña ciudad costera llamada "Puerto Peñasco" llevaba unas horas al volante cuando un letrero "Aeropuerto" más adelante otro que decía "Mayan palace" se estaba acercando, al llegar a la cuidad sonrió era pequeña pero se veía acogedora, llego a una central de autobuses llamada "albatros" a un costado estaba La preparatoria donde Robin se había inscrito "Cobach" se detuvo a mirar la dirección que Dragon le había dado y avanzo hasta llegar a una secundaria, que, con leer el nombre le dio pereza "Escuela Secundaria Tecnica #37" siguió todo derecho, mirando los distintos locales, Restaurantes, bazares etc. Doblo la esquina en una papelería "El libro 2" mirando que se acercaba a una parte menos lujosa, chicos fumando, tomando, diciéndose cosas, peleándose, grafiti, llego a otra escuela "Miguel Hidalgo" dio otra vuelta y siguió un poco aburrido, hasta llegar a una casa color café, de dos pisos, con una divertida casita en el techo a modo de chimenea, el suelo cubierto de césped, un hermoso Jardin lleno de flores y arboles, enfrente tenia el numero "266" pintados con negro, toco el timbre y Dragon salio con el teléfono en la mano y al verlo retrocedió unos pasos.

-Sr Dragon ¿esta Robin en casa?-… este negó.

-esto… Robin… ella… desaparecio en la madrugada, durmió con la puerta abierta y… se la llevaron.

Zoro se quedo callado y subio al auto lo mas rápido que pudo, lo puso en marcha y recordó el mensaje que había recibido en la madrugada mientras iba en camino a " Puerto Peñasco"

******************************numero desconocido******************************

"si la quieres ver, hoy, a las 4:00 en la 13 enfrente del Play Boy, segundo piso"

-fin del mensaje 24/24/2014-

Este recordó que, mientras iba a casa de Robin, se equivoco un par de veces y termino cerca de un banco, donde, enfrente había una estatua de un pez "espada" , llego y entro a aquella calle "13" se quedo callado, al entrar, varios establecimientos de comida, cervecerías, antros, prostíbulos, prostitutas, y llego a aquel table dance "play boy" enfrente, una casa abandonada, de dos pisos, totalmente rota, a un lado de la casa un letrero anunciando a "Gerardo Ortiz, Revolver Cannabis" y otros dos de los cuales no se acordaba marcando con letras fosforescentes rosas, verdes y amarillas.

Entro a la casa y subio por unos escalones mal puestos, al subir, al medio de una tabla, Robin tirada, estaba atada a ella, atada por la parte baja, si movía la tabla esta caería llevándose a Robin con ella, asi que suspiro, comenzó a caminar por encima de aquella tabla, cuando estuvo a punto de llegar con robin, alguien comenzó a moverla, volteo la cara y un par de chiquillos jugaban y pateaban la tabla, riéndose de zoro, este sin decir nada, rápidamente volteo la tabla, poniendo a Robin frente a el, la desato, estaba inconsciente, golpeada, Sangraba del brazo, el cual estaba abrasando su vientre, al parecer habían intentado hacerle algo.

Suspiro, tomándola en Brazos salio de aquel lugar, la subio al auto, mientras salía para entrar por el lado de piloto alguien le toco el hombro.

-Joven, ¿Qué hace a estas horas de la noche en este lugar? -… zoro se quedo helado.

-vine a Recoger algo ¿algun problema?-… el oficial asintió.

-debo registrar su auto ¿le importa?-… zoro asintió.

-tengo prisa señor, debo ir a un doctor.

El oficial abrió las puertas del auto y, al ver a Robin saco su arma, apuntándole a Zoro, este levanto las manos.

-esa chica ¿de dónde la saco? ¿Por qué esta asi? ¿Qué le hizo?

- le dije, debo ir al doctor, es mi novia ¿Qué no ve? La golpearon, simplemente, nada que añadir, yo me largo porque si le pasa algo puedo echarle la culpa por retenerme.

Zoro entro al auto y comenzó a correr, el policía se subió a la patrulla y fue detrás de el, al llegar al hospital General bajo y corrió dentro con Robin en brazos, al entrar rápidamente la pusieron en una camilla y la llevaron a una habitación, zoro se quedó en la sala de espera, charlando con el policía que, al parecer se llamaba "Trafalgar Law" este sonrio.

-mire Joven, a esa chica, yo la conocí un día, llego a la Delegación, ella estaba pequeña, fue hace unos años, llego llorando, su madre igual, junto a un tal "Dragon" estos venían a Denunciar a un señor llamado "Crocodile" por mas que lo buscamos, nunca lo encontramos supimos que se cambio de nombre, pero, no pudimos localizarlos para decirles que su nuevo nombre era "Sukish".

- oficial… ¿Por qué venían a denunciar al tal "crocodile"?-… este sonrió melancólicamente.

-al parecer, había intentado matar al señor Dragon, para quedarse con la pequeña y con la señora, tomándola como esposa, pues, por lo que supimos, el Sr Dragon y crocodile eran muy amigos, hasta aquella noche, pasaron muchas cosas mas, pero esas son confidenciales, he seguido viendo a la madre y al padre de la chica, se de todo lo que le ha pasado, le suplico que cuide bien a la chica, Porque si no, yo me encargo de meterlo a la cárcel ¿entendio?

Zoro asintió y llego el Medico, Robin había despertado, ambos llegaron y Robin se quedo seria al ver a Law, miles de recuerdos llegaron a su mente.

-oficial Trafalgar ¿ha pasado algún inconveniente?-… este negó

-Joven-…

-Roronoa-… se adelanto zoro a decirle.

-Joven Roronoa, no lo multare, queda advertido, recuerde lo que le dije-… este asintió y se puso al lado de Robin-… dicho esto salio dela habitación.

-¿estas bien robin?-… esta asintió y después le sonrio.

-Zoro ¿ ya paso el mes?-… esta abrió los brazos y Zoro miro la mano de Robin Vendada suspiro y correspondio al abraso, Robin escondio su cabeza en el hombro de Zoro y se quedo callada unos minutos, hasta que el medio entro para decirles que Robin podía salir y regresar a casa, salieron en silencio, las personas de la sala de espera que los vieron llegar se quedaron serios al verlos salir, al llegar al auto, zoro le abrió la puerta del auto y esta subio, cuando iban en camino robin comenzó a llorar, zoro la miro y fijo su vista en el camino, cuando iban a mitad del camino zoro paro al no poder seguir escuchando el llanto de Robin…

-Robin, ya basta de llorar ¿no eres fuerte? ¿no puedes superar esto? ¿necesitas ayuda? Dime

-zoro…!tu no comprendes! ¡no sabes lo que pase! No solo me digas "¿no puedes superar esto?" ¡!No sabes nada! Ni me vengas con esas tonterías.

Zoro se quedó callado, suspiro, encendió el auto de nuevo, no quería que ella se enojara mas con el, avanzo y miro a Robin, esta se limpio las lagrimas y zoro se salio del auto para abrirle la puerta, esta salio del auto y se acerco a la pequeña puerta para entrar al patio de la casa, acaricio el pomo de la puerta y se dio la vuelta, Zoro estaba mirándola, no se iria hasta que entrara a la casa.

-zoro… Lo siento… de verdad lo siento… no se que me paso-… este no dijo nada y encendió el auto, Robin se mordió el labio y abrió la pequeña puerta, escucho el acelerador, no pudo mas… comenzó a llorar, sollozar, sin poder mas sus rodillas se doblaron y cayo al suelo, zoro rápidamente salió del auto y se agacho a su lado.

-¿estas bien? ¿Qué paso? ¿ te sientes mal?-… Robin lo abraso, se pego a el con fuerza y hundiendo su cabeza en el hombro de zoro se desahogó, zoro no sabia que hacer, simplemente atino a abrasarla con fuerza y acariciarle el cabello.

-lo siento zoro… de verdad… no se porque reaccione asi… ¡perdoname de verdad!

-Robin, entiende que si no te perdono es por que no hay nada que perdonar, ¿sabes por que? Porque me comporte como una mierda cuando te dije eso… ¡pero comprende que yo odio verte llorar! ¡verte tan débil!

Esta asintió y se levantó, abrió la puerta y zoro igual se levanto, antes de entrar se dio media vuelta y lo abraso de nuevo con fuerza, zoro correspondio-… Te amo-… le susurro zoro al oído.

Robin se estremeció y tomo la mano de zoro con fuerza, la miro y sonrio, no quería alejarse de su lado, tenia miedo de que la dejara sola, de que se fuera con otra chica.

-Robin, se lo que estas pensando, jamas me ire de tu lado ¿lo entiendes? Jamas, primero me mato antes de dejarte sola-… Robin lo empujo.

-¡nunca digas eso zoro! ¡nunca! ¿entendiste?-… este asintió algo apenado.

-robin, ya no te enojes conmigo, por favor

- no estoy enojada zoro-… este la miro, ella sonreía.

-te conozco tan bien como para saber que esa sonrisa es tan falsa.

Esta se quedo callada, miro la nieve caer y tomo un poco entre sus manos desnudas, tenia mucho frio, pero no quería decirle a Zoro, asi que entraron a la casa y robin fue a cambiarse, zoro se quedo en la sala con dragon.

-joven Roronoa ¿Dónde encontró a mi hija?

-cosas del destino ¿ no lo cree?-… este asintió.

-ahora, ¿Por qué peleaban afuera?-… zoro negó.

-disculpeme pero esas son cosas de ella y yo, le ruego que no pregunte.

Robin salio con un pantalón negro, botas negras igual, atadas por el frente, parecidas a las que usan los militares, un saco negro con gris y abajo una camisa blanca, sonreria como todos los días, zoro se levanto.

-zoro ¿listo para salir? Tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas.- zoro trago en seco y asintió, ambos salieron de la casa y zoro abrió la puerta de robin y entro a su lado.

- ¿de que quieres hablar Robin?-. esta comenzó a reir a carcajadas, zoro palidecio.

-De nada zoro, simplemente no quiero estar en mi casa, prefiero estar contigo… solos

Este sonrio y puso música, comenzó a sonar una instrumental de una tal "ocarina de Tapion" mientras andaban por la cuidad recibió zoro una llamada de su madre.

-hijo mio, debemos hablar, me entere de algo que tiene que ver contigo y una pequeña criatura-… zoro trago en seco, se detuvo en un "OXXO" y bajo.

-Mira madre, digas lo que digas, no pienso dejarla sola ¿entendiste? Me da igual si quieres desconocerme como hijo, si decides olvidarte de mi, me da lo mismo ¿sabes por que? Por que la amo y la prefiero mil veces a ella, por que ella me comprende, no me juzga, no como ustedes, que cada cosa que hago le buscan un lado malo, además es mi novia y yo tengo la mitad de la culpa, no pienso…

-Hijo…. ¿Qué pasa contigo?... yo me referia al cachorro que compraste… ¿un pitbull creo?... espera… ¡¿tienes novia!? Y además… ¿!Esta embarazada!? ¿Por qué no me contaste?

Zoro puso algunas cosas duces en la caja, pago y salio con dos bolsas, después subio al auto.

-¡si, si tengo novia y si esta embarazada! ¿algun problema? No la dejare por nada…

Hubo un silencio incomodo unos minutos.

-zoro ¿no les habias dicho ya?-… este negó mientras se mordia el labio, robin suspiro.

-¿Qué me diras? ¿Qué no tuviste tiempo? ¿Qué te daba miedo?-… zoro negó de nuevo.

-mira Robin, no tuve tiempo, de verdad, tengo que estarte cuidando ¡tu siempre terminas en el hospital! No es fácil.

-¿ni un minuto? Solo eso necesitas para decir "mi novia esta embarazada"

Zoro suspiro y miro el teléfono, después miro a Robin.

-es que, tampoco sabían que tenia novia…

Robin no pudo mas ¿Cuánto tenia que soportar? Salio del auto limpiándose los ojos con la manga de su chamarra ¿tenia que pasarle a ella? No quería sufrir mas, tenia que liberarse de todas esas cargas que estaban sobre sus hombros, no podía mas, ¿Cómo podría salirse de todo eso?, de pronto sintió la mano de zoro en su espalda, recorriéndola hasta abrasarla, comenzando a acariciar su vientre, robin quito su mano de golpe.

-si te apeno tanto como para no decirle a tus padres, y si… solo te haces cargo de esto por compromiso de que es tu culpa… vete por favor, no quiero tenerte retenido aquí conmigo, yo puedo hacerme cargo de el… ¡no quiero que estes conmigo por obligación! Mejor vete.

Este suspiro y la miro a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos azules que ahora estaban rojizos, rojos por el llanto, estaba desahogándose con el y lo entendia… el hecho de no decirle a sus padres era miedo… no por el, si no por ella, de que le dijieran cosas, que lo mandaran a otra ciudad… como le hicieron… pero para siempre… la amaba demasiado y no quería dejarla… su celular comenzó a sonar y lo ignoro… era su madre…

-Vamos, contesta-… este negó y se acerco a ella.

-no quiero perderte, no me importa lo que digan en mi casa ¿entendiste? Te prefiero mil veces a ti, por favor, no te vayas de mi lado… ¡si te vas me muero!

Robin lo abofeteo y después se abraso a el con fuerza, comenzó a llorar y zoro correspondio al abraso con fuerza, con amor, las cabezas de ambos tenían una capa de nieve. Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, abrasados, hasta que… el celular de zoro sono de nuevo.


	6. ¿jamas se acabara el sufrimiento?

-vamos contesta-… susurro robin al escuchar el celular de Zoro, este lo miro y lo avento al auto, haciendo que la pantalla se rompiera en dos.

-no lo hare, ¿sabes por que? Por que ya se todo lo que me diran, y prefiero ahorrarme sus regaños y todas esas mierdas… mejor vamos a tu casa ¿si?

Ella asintió y caminaron ambos hacia el auto, al llegar robin levanto el celular y zoro lo prendio riendo al ver la pantalla, fueron rumbo a la casa de robin, al llegar Robin invito a zoro a pasar, diciendo que debía esperar a que le trajeran unas cosas, zoro insistió en quedarse con ella, pero, al llegar un auto y cuando bajo una amiga de Robin junto con el Oficial Trafalgar el sonrio, después de saludar se metio a la casa, mirando su celular, mientras platicaba con Luffy sonriendo, la chica y trafalgar entraron corriendo a la casa, zoro se levanto rápidamente.

-se han llevado a la Srita. Robin-… zoro corrió hacia la parte de afuera de la casa y miro una cesta con botellas y dulces rota, una pequeña nota tirada en el suelo, dentro de un pequeño sobre, zoro la tomo y leyó

"¿Por qué lo hize? ¿Por qué me la lleve y a donde? Simplemente no soporto verla feliz, no puedo, ODIO VER A LAS PERSONAS FELICES, por eso, les quitare a los dos lo que supongo es lo que mas quieren, mañana te dare noticias de la estúpida de tu noviecita, si es que sobrevive, y si lo hace, los seguiré por siempre, ¿sabes por que? Por que yo amaba a su madre, y a ella, ambas me rechazaron, y no puedo, no puedo soportar saber que son felices cuando destruyeron mi felicidad"

Zoro se mordio el labio y solto un pequeño sollozo… debio a haberse quedado con con Robin ¡siempre era tan idiota! ¡nunca puede defenderla! ¡era un inútil! Se tiro al piso intentado no llorar, rápidamente se levanto y se fue derrapando en el auto, todos se quedaron callados, mirando el auto, Law corrió al suyo y fue en dirección contraria a la de zoro.

Al llegar al pequeño departamento donde se quedaría, se tiro a la cama, soltando vario gritos de dolor, golpeando las paredes, tirando las cosas, después de unas horas se quedo dormido en el piso.

A la mañana siguiente, en la madrugada, alguien toco la puerta de zoro, al abrirla, miro un par de cajas de regalo, junto con una pequeña nota, suspiro, ya sabia de quien era, la tomo y comenzó a leer.

"no, no te pediré dinero, si no que, en vez de mandarte pruebitas, quiero que te des cuenta de que soy capaz cabron, hay dos pequeñas cajas ¿cierto? Toma la mas pequeña y abrela, después, ponla en el reproductor, hagas lo que hagas, no llores y se hombre, necesitaras fuerzas para abrir el segundo regalo, y respecto a tu novia, no se si este viva o muerta, destrozada es claro que esta, como TU estaras en unos minutos, y se feliz amigo mio"

Mordiéndose el labio, abrió la cajita pequeña, encontrando un CD, lo puso en el reproductor, comenzaba con una hoja de papel en la lente que decía

"esto les pasa, por, simplemente por todo, pero principalmente por ser felices a mi costa"

Después la quitaron, apareció robin en una camilla, alrededor de ella varios señores de entre 30 y 40 años, golpeándola o haciéndole varias cosas, detrás de una puerta, apareció Crocodile sonriendo, con una barra de metal en la mano, se acerco a Robin, sonriéndole a la cámara, tomo con ambas manos la barra dándole un golpe a robin en el vientre, esta solto un grito desgarrador, le abrieron las piernas, zoro escucho un llanto, fijo sus ojos en la pantalla, miro a un pequeño bebe, zoro sonrio suspirando alegre, de la nada otro llanto se escucho, ahora una niña, zoro sintió un escalofrio de alegría, miro a los dos pequeños en la cámara, de la nada, aventaron a la niña a los brazos de robin, esta cubrió su cuerpecito helado para darle un poco de calor, tomando al pequeño bebe, se les cayo de las manos, azotando en el piso, el pequeño lloro desgarradoramente, lo tomaron de los pies, levantándolo boca abajo, tomando sus bracitos, los separaron de su pequeño torzo, después las piernitas, pero algo, de milagro el bebe seguía vivo, tomando su torzo lo tiraron al suelo, brincando encima de el, hasta reventarlo por completo, después, colgándolo de una cuerda colgando del techo, terminaron por cortarle todo, dejando el puro torzo, sin genitales, nada, al final, la cabecita, mirando a robin, tomaron a la niñita, aunque robin pedia, rogaba que le devolvieran a su pequeña, no le hicieron caso e hicieron lo mismo que al pequeño, pero, siendo mujer, en vez de cortarle los genitales… (…) (simplemente, no puedo escribir que le introdujeran algo asi a una pequeña bebita) después, dejaron a robin llorando, mirando las cabezas de sus dos pequeños colgadas, de la nada, entro alguien "trafalgar law" metio algo entre las ropas de robin y salio corriendo, detrás de el, varios señores corrieron, el video acababa con un pequeño carton, donde se escribia "si has sido fuerte, abre el otro obsequio, espero te guste Roronoa"

Zoro tomo el regalo y lo abrió, dentro, dos cajitas, una rosa y una azul, tomo una, al abrirla, se cubrió la boca, el vomito se alojo en su garganta, sin poder, vomito, dentro de la caja, los brazos y piernas de su pequeño, quedaba la cajita rosa, no quiso abrirla, sabia lo que había dentro, se tiro al sofá y se quedo dormido, entre sueños miraba eso y lloraba amargamente, sus padres llegaron en la noche, para darle una sorpresa, pero, vieron el video, miraron las cajas y las sacaron de casa, llevándolas a la delegación, tratando de salir del shock.

A mitad de la noche, zoro recibió una llamada, no quería responder, pero algo le hizo abrir los ojos y contestar somnoliento.

-¿bueno? ¿Quién habla?.

-z…zoro….soy…. soy Robin… a….ayudame… por… por favor

Zoro se levanto del sofá rápidamente y miro el reloj las 10:01.

-Robin ¿Dónde estas? Dime… ire por ti.

-n… no reconosco bien el lugar… alcanzo a ver un letrero de un restaurante "cocodrilos" estoy como en un pasillo, entre… bolsas de basura… solo se q…. que es la… la calle 13.

Zoro busco las llaves, recordó que estaban en la habitación, al entrar miro a sus padres dormir, tomo las llaves, tomo su saco y sus botas y Salio corriendo de la casa, derrapando llego a la calle 13, entrando recorrio todo el lugar, hasta llegar al "cocodrilos" miro enfrente aquel pasillo, llevaba directamente a la playa, entro en el, a mitad del camino, encontró las bolsas de basura, y hay, robin, temblando, hecha bolita, la cubrió con el saco y salio de aquel lugar, subiéndola al auto fue a casa, en el trayecto llamo a un medico que iria a casa a revisarla aya.

-no puedo creer que no pude hacer que vivieran… debi haberlos defendido, levantarme y matarlos, en cuanto me los arrebataron, debi morir yo en vez de ellos.

Robin apretó su vientre con fuerza, quería sentir a sus pequeños de nuevo dentro, o tenerlos entre sus brazos, comenzó a llorar, zoro, esta vez se quedo callado, al llegar a casa el medico la reviso, al irse, robin se quedo llorando en los brazos de zoro, hasta quedarse dormida, zoro, fue a recostarla en la cama, pero, cuando estaba por soltarla robin lo abraso, apretándolo contra ella y le susurro.

-no zoro, no te vayas, no, por favor, no me deje sola con este horrible dolor en mi pecho, necesito tus brazos, tu calor, tu consuelo, tu amor… si me dejas sola moriré ¡no me dejes morir por favor!

Zoro palidecio, se recosco en la gran cama junto a robin y abrasandola tiernamente susurro:

-yo jamas te dejare morir robin, jamas te dejare sola, todo lo que pase, no importa que tal fuerte sea, lo superare a tu lado, lo superaremos juntos tu y yo ¿entendiste?

Ella asintió y se apretó al pecho de zoro, quedandose dormida, toda la noche, robin despertaba con pesadillas, queriendo abrasar a sus pequeños, recordando el cuerpecito de su pequeña niña entre sus brazos, todo.

Al dia siguiente, robin se ducho, poniéndose la ropa de zoro, llorando con el, zoro trataba de ser fuerte, pero la perdida de sus pequeños era demasiado fuerte, mientras estaban en el sofá sentados, alguien toco la puerta, zoro la abrió, dos cajas de regalo, una verde y otra morada, robin se tiro al suelo, agarrando su cabeza entre sus manos, jalando su cabellos, zoro las puso encima de la mesa, no necesitaba abrirlas para saber que se encontraba hay dentro, llamo a sus padres y se las llevaron, ahora, las quemarían, para ponerlas junto a las demás.

Robin no podía mas, estaba al borde de la locura, zoro comprendia, la abraso de nuevo, robin lloro y zoro sin poder evitarlo lloro igual, no estaba capacitado para superar tal perdida.

No sabían si podrían superarla, en la noche, robin tampoco quiso dormir sola, se repitió lo mismo de la noche anterior.

Zoro no sabia que hacer, necesitaba ayudar a robin lo mas antes posible, por ahora esperar era lo único que podía hacer.


End file.
